Three-dimensional video, which are provided as a technique of giving humans stereoscopic illusions using disparities between left-eye video and right-eye video, sometimes give viewers discomfort when, because the disparities are used, the disparities are beyond the range of human vision pertaining to binocular disparities. Thus, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a stereoscopic video signal generator which has a disparity editing function of dynamically solving the problem of degradation in stereoscopic effect in a real time of stereoscopic video display without modifying original video images, by providing a frame disparity editing function for properly setting and storing display positions of left-eye video and right-eye video and a frame disparity control function for dynamically controlling display positions of left and right images per frame.